


To be Alone

by number 1 gelphie fanfic fan (Splashy)



Category: Wicked - All Media Types
Genre: Again, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Counter Sex, F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, technically the same universe as the other smut i wrote yesterday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 21:17:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19117882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Splashy/pseuds/number%201%20gelphie%20fanfic%20fan
Summary: Honey, when you kill the lights and kiss my eyesI feel like a person for a moment of my life





	To be Alone

**Author's Note:**

> i cant believe i'm writing smut _again._
> 
> it's fun tbh. and i have sooooo many ideas that'll get written eventually

Glinda and Elphaba left the restaurant where they had been meeting up with Crope, Tibbett, Boq, and Fiyero. Now that they aren’t in university together anymore, the friends often meet up at least once every week, usually for lunch or dinner. 

Glinda can’t help but think about how nice it is to see them. She used to see them every day, but she’s grateful she can at least see them once a week. Elphaba sees Boq nearly every day as he works in the same school as her, as an environmental science teacher. Fiyero became a personal trainer, and Crope and Tibbett were in theatre. 

The two reach the car and quickly slide inside with Glinda driving. They’re soon heading their way home.

At one point, Glinda feels a hand on her thigh. Fingers crept closer and closer to the seam of her underwear. She glances briefly at Elphaba who is watching her with a smug look on her face. Glinda huffs out a laugh, looking back to the road. “If we crash, it’s your fault.”

Elphaba hums, starting to stroke Glinda’s skin lightly. She stops, chuckling softly, as Glinda almost swerves into another lane. She doesn’t withdraw her hand, though. And if Glinda is driving a little faster than normal...Well, she doesn’t mention it.

As soon as they get home and out of the car, Glinda grabs Elphaba’s hand and practically pulls her inside. Once they’re inside, Glinda’s pinned Elphaba against the door and is kissing her. Elphaba kisses her back, though it’s not long before she spins them around so now she’s the one pinning Glinda against the door. Glinda lets out a moan, though it’s swallowed by the kiss. 

Elphaba’s fingers trail up her legs and under her skirt where she finds Glinda’s waiting heat. She strokes it lightly, barely putting any pressure on it. Glinda moans louder, trying to grind against Elphaba’s fingers, but she moves them out of the way just in time and Glinda groans in frustration. 

“Elphaba, I swear, if you don’t fuck me right now—”

“All in good time, my sweet.”

Glinda takes Elphaba’s hand and presses it against her, sighing softly into her neck. Elphaba strokes once, twice, before she moves her hand away. 

“Elphaba—”

“We should probably move this upstairs.”

Glinda grunts, looking in the direction of the stairs that leads to their bedroom. Then she looks in the other direction, toward the kitchen, and shakes her head. “Too far.” She grabs Elphaba’s hand and leads her into the kitchen, where she hops up on the island near the middle of the kitchen. Elphaba grins at her, but before she can say anything, Glinda’s kissing her. Elphaba’s hands come up to rest on the counter around her thighs.

Glinda runs her fingers through Elphaba’s long, silky black hair as she tilts her head to get a better angle. A moment later and she pulls away.

“Elphaba,” she pants.

“Yes, my sweet?”

“Elphaba, please fuck me on this counter.”

Elphaba opens her mouth, then closes it. She opens it again. “Okay.”

Glinda smiles. “You stay right there. I’ll go get what we need.” She pecks Elphaba on the lips before rushing upstairs.

She gets her favorite dildo, - a soft pink - lube, and a harness, before quickly going back downstairs. Elphaba is where she left her, leaning against the counter, watching Glinda as she walks back in and sets the stuff on the counter. Glinda kisses her.

Elphaba is the first to pull away, and Glinda is pleased to see her breathing a little heavily. She grabs the dildo and harness and, with an eyebrow raised and a smirk on her face, says, “I’ll be right back.”

Glinda watches as Elphaba leaves the kitchen, going into the nearest bathroom while she anticipates what’ll be happening next.

It’s not much longer before Elphaba comes back, wearing nothing but the harness. Glinda gulps as her gaze wanders over her wife. Elphaba comes up to her, running her hands over her sides. Her fingers toy with the hem of Glinda’s shirt before she pulls it up and off. It’s thrown to the side. Next, she unclasps Glinda’s bra and pulls it off, throwing it who-knows-where. She then quickly takes off Glinda’s skirt, and she steps out of it. 

In a boost of strength, Elphaba lifts Glinda by her thighs and places her on the counter. She shivers at the cool marble. Elphaba’s hands go to the seam of Glinda’s underwear, and with the blonde’s help, she takes it off, throwing it somewhere. 

Glinda is completely naked now, and the counter is so cold but Elphaba is so warm. She holds her face and kisses her, trying to pour into the kiss just how much she loves her. And just how badly she wants to be fucked right now. Elphaba pulls away and Glinda tries to follow her, desperate for more contact. Elphaba starts to kiss down her neck, and she tilts her head to give better access. Her fingers start to run through her hair.

The kisses travel a little further down until Elphaba reaches Glinda’s breasts. She goes back up then, kissing Glinda, but her fingers come up and find her nipples, tweaking them. Glinda moans into Elphaba’s mouth. Elphaba’s fingers start to trail down. And with the softest, barest touch, she draws them through Glinda’s folds.

Glinda gasps and bucks her hips against her fingers. Elphaba finds her clit and presses against it. Moans start to spill from Glinda’s mouths, swallowed up into their kiss. Her fingers circle the bud.

“Elphaba please just—”

“Alright, my sweet.” She pulls her fingers away and Glinda whines at the loss of contact. Elphaba smiles at her before she grabs the lube and squeezes an amount onto her hand. She starts to coat the toy, stroking it. She can practically feel Glinda watching her intently.

She’s also impatient, and as soon as Elphaba is done she’s back to kissing her. Elphaba drags the toy through her lips and Glinda’s head tips back as she moans. She desperately tries to grind against Elphaba, desperate for it to just _be inside her already, dammit!_

The toy is dragged a few more times before Elphaba slides it in. Glinda moans at the feeling. Elphaba rocks her hips shallowly once she’s all the way in. Up until this point, Glinda had been able to hold herself up. But when those hips rocked, she lost her grip and fell back onto the counter. It’s cold, but she doesn’t care. Elphaba is warm and soft and _perfect._ Elphaba follows her onto the counter as best as she can.

It’s not long before Glinda’s thrusting her lips lightly, begging for Elphaba to start moving. She takes the hint and slides out before thrusting right back in. The sound that comes out of Glinda’s mouth is perhaps one of the lewdest sounds she’s ever heard her make. Elphaba pulls back out and pushes in again.

Soon, she’s thrusting fast and deep and Glinda is moaning, the sounds never stopping as they spill from her mouth. Her arms are around Elphaba’s back, her nails digging in for purchase as she’s fully and thoroughly fucked. Elphaba continues to thrust, angling her hips slightly until-

“Right there! Fuck, Elphaba, don’t stop, please don’t stop…” Glinda moans throatily as the dildo hits her in just the right spot. Elphaba focuses on that spot relentlessly and Glinda cries out.

One, two, three thrusts and then Glinda comes. All she can see is blinding white as she flies through her orgasm. Sometime later, as she comes down from her high, Elphaba is there and she’s kissing her. She pulls away and practically leans against Elphaba. “Fuck…” At some point during her orgasm, Elphaba had slid out.

“That good, am I?” Elphaba grins. Glinda just rolls her eyes, her lips curling into a smile. She starts to get up, sliding off the counter, only to almost fall as her legs threaten to give out under her. Elphaba holds her up, and she nearly clings to her. “I guess so then.”

Glinda manages to stand and she quickly leads Elphaba back to their room after making sure she takes everything they brought downstairs. 

“I’m not done yet,” Glinda says, practically dragging her upstairs. Elphaba just chuckles behind her.


End file.
